The Filmindustri Channel
by skullcandyklive
Summary: When the goddesses experience a lack of shares and games just aren't enough anymore, there's only one thing left for them to do: Create a new TV channel featuring programs, shows, and movies starring the goddesses and their friends. The Neptunia cast is going to put on a show for Gamindustri and beyond, but let's just hope that this doesn't blow up in their faces before they do.


**Welcome to The Filmindustri Channel, everyone; a channel inspired by G.N. Over-Kite's fanfic, Nepstation Plus Package: Season Two, Never Ending Tournament Arc. Haven't read it, yet? Then go check it out preferably after you check out this story.**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Compile Heart and Idea Factory. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

 **Let's get this show on the road.**

.

 **Prologue: Glasses of Green Iced Tea**

.

.

...Some random café in Leanbox, early in the morning 7:00 AM...

.

Sitting primly on a standard café with her arms and legs crossed and her eyes closed in quiet contemplation and reminiscence was none other than a oracle of Leanbox herself, Chika Hakozaki, and judging by the fact that she's been in this café for quite some time and her glass of green iced tea still remained untouched she must've been thinking about something really deep...like 'contemplating the meaning of life or something equally philosophical' deep.

Now, given how this particular oracle is usually like and how her personality generally revolves around her...obssession(?)...unrequited love(?)...with her goddess, Lady Green Heart, one couldn't really be faulted for assuming that Chika was deep in thought for that very same reason.

That is to say, if Chika was contemplating new ways to stalk her goddess or wondering what kind of underwear her goddess was wearing or maybe even daydreaming of numerous M-rated trysts she'd like to have with Vert, then it wouldn't be all that surprising.

However, Chika was not deep in her thoughts because of anything along those lines, which was a pretty good sign that everything wasn't right in the world of Gamindustri. A Chika deep in thought about something not even remotely Vert-related was _never_ a good sign.

Truth be told, the shares in Gamindustri, as a whole, have been on the decrease for quite some time now and no matter what the goddesses did to raise them, either by releasing new games and consoles or doing quests, it didn't really change matters all that much.

This very situation was why Chika looked to be immersed in her own little of bubble of thoughts, she was trying to figure out ways to increase the shares of not only Leanbox, but Gamindustri as a whole.

As much as people love to play up the fact that she's a Vert-loving stalker, she was made the oracle of Leanbox for a reason and no, it's not because she gives an amazing back massage in that one fanservice scene she got with her goddess.

Vert-loving tendencies aside, she took her duties as oracle _very_ seriously and come hell or high water she always gets the job done...if only because her goddess would be disappointed in her if she didn't.

That being said, she couldn't effectively think of a real solution, if she didn't know what was causing the problem in the first place and as competent in her duties as Chika may be, even she had her limits; even she had times when she needs help in solving a problem...

...And that help just so happened to be running a bit late, which is why she chose to occupy her time with her own thoughts for the moment by guessing and anticipating what may have caused the slow decrease in shares and what they could do about it.

Ten more minutes later, a high-pitched, casually clinical and absentmindedly blase-sounding voice dragged Chika out of her thoughts.

"Good Morning, Miss Chika Hakozaki. I apologize for being late, but I'm afraid that my research has taken longer than I anticipated"

Chika only chose to crack one eye open to look at her expected company, putting on an air of superiority that she always possessed whenever she was meeting with a new person...assuming that she's not too busy either gushing/getting frustrated over something Vert-related or acting out her whole fake sickness BS routine, of course.

The young man standing in front of her looked to be no older than 18 years old, was dressed in a manner similar to a researcher/scientist/scholar or someone equally intelligent, and could easily be mistaken for a cross-dressing flat-chested girl with how androgynous he looked.

He had alabaster white skin, emerald green eyes (that were looking rather distant) behind a pair of small rectangular frameless reading glasses that covered only the lowermost half of said eyes, a delicate and petite physique, and shoulder-length silver white hair framing his face with a few strands on the right side of his head being dyed bright green. He also wore a pair of slim dark green velveting gloves, safety goggles on top of his hair, as well as, a pair of bright green headphones with the Leanbox symbol and an antenna extending out of each side, like 5pb's.

He donned a bright green long-sleeved button-down dress shirt with a black neck tie that had a Leanbox (X-box) broach, similar to the one Chika wore, pinned on the knot and a forest green vest with black buttons, along with, a pair of grey dress pants with a black and greem game console holster attached to the right thigh, black leather shoes, and a white labcoat that had a small green tetris block-shaped clip on each collar.

He was solving a 5x5 rubik's cube in his gloved right hand, while holding a thick grey-colored file folder with a centered Leanbox symbol in the other.

"It's fine, Mister Anthony Greenwich. I just arrived awhile ago myself and considering what I asked you to do, it's understandable that you'd be taking a while." Chika said diplomatically as she uncrossed her arms and took a sip from her green iced tea.

The conveniently named Anthony Greenwich shook his head in absentminded dismissal. "No trouble at all, Miss Hakozaki, I have to admit that I may have gotten a bit too carried away in my pursuit for knowledge" Anthony said clinically, neither sounding too unemotional/monotonous enough to sound like a robot nor sounding formal and reserved enough to sound like he was all business.

He just sounded casually and clinically factual, as well as, dismissively and absentmindedly blase, like he was used to rattling off facts in a blase manner and a straight face, while his mind was elsewhere.

For her part, the oracle of green was a bit puzzled at how someone could sound so...blase about her...it kind of irked her, but Chika nodded her acknowledgement, before gesturing to the seat in front of her.

"Have a seat." Chika offered and he complied. She took another sip of her iced tea, before addressing her company. "I see that we have a lot to discuss" she said while gesturing to thick file folder he laid on the table and managing a small polite smile. "so, let's not stand on ceremony. Please, just call me Chika."

Anthony only nodded his acknowledgement casually.

"Very well then, Chika, please, just call me Tony." He said in his blase and absentminded tone.

Chika nodded her acknowledgement in return, albeit with pulsing tick mark on her forehead while Tony called a waitress NPC to order a glass of green iced tea for himself, not giving any overt reaction to Chika's presence.

 _Who does this he think he is?_ Chika thought incredulously.

"So, what did you manage to find out? Do you know why the shares are slowly decreasing or what?" Chika asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd say that's a yes to both of your questions, Chika." He replied absentmindedly and clinically with a straight face.

"So, what's causing all this, then?" Asked a curious Chika.

"All of my findings from my latest research project can be found in that file folder" he said gesturing to the file in question, which prompted Chika to pick it up and flip through it. "Now, while there's quite a bit of paperwork sandwiched into that file-"

"Yeah, no kidding"

"-Those are mostly hypotheses, graphs, charts, tables, findings and everything else you might find in an official research paper or formal report, but all it really boils down to is that the people aren't happy with how things are"

Chika scoffed, not at all impressed or amused.

"I kinda figured as much" she muttered under her breath.

"I suppose given your position as oracle that would be expected" Tony said clinically as his drink finally arrived and he took a sip, beforee replying "Well, I believe a little bit more detail is in order here."

"Enlighten me." Said Chika dryly as she looked him in the eye.

"Suffice to say that the people are..." Tony paused. "discontent and dissatisfied"

"Discontent? Dissatisfied?" Chika asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The data would suggest that they are, yes." Tony continued with a blase tone and straight face. "I've done a number of research studies and surveys in all four nations regarding various question that range from their prefered form of entertainment to what they do when they're not playing games and while said studies and surveys have yielded a myriad of findings it all revolves around the central idea that the people are discontent and dissatisfied with the current form of entertainment."

"How so?" Inquired Chika, prodding him for more information.

"8 out of 10 people say that when they don't want to play games, they have little options to choose from in terms of entertainment and alleviating their inactivity." Tony enunciated clinically and absentmindedly. "9 out of 10 find that the internep and cable TV has little to offer in terms of entertainment. The same percentage of people say that they cannot afford to buy a new console everytime one goes out, much less the new games that come out that happen to be only compatible with said consoles they can't afford. 7 out of 10 people believe that the goddesses aren't doing all that much in terms of improving the current lack of entertainment and-"

"So you're saying that the people are basically bored?" Chika asked with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"More or less" Tony shrugged in return. "That's what I've managed to gather, at least."

Chika shook her head in disbelief, her shoulder slumping out of some semblance of relief. "This isn't nearly as dire as what I was expecting"

Truth be told, she had been preparing herself for the absolute worse before this meeting had started; something along the lines of the shares being slowly stolen by another dimension or the Deity of Sin being slowly resurrected by having ASIC discreetly gather faith from the citizens.

"Making a mountain out of a mole hill is the norm here in Gamindustri. Evidently, humans and goddesses alike share the same tendency to unnecessarily make things a bigger deal than they really are, a notion you should be all too familiar with, I'm sure." Tony shrugged still remaining blase as ever, not really feeling affected by what he just said, even that last part.

The same couldn't be said about the green-haired oracle, though.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" exclaimed an indignant Vert-loving oracle.

The corner of her companion's lips twitched upwards ever so slightly.

"Whatever you take it as." He replied easily, he neither felt sorry nor fazed by his comment about Chika's drama queen tendencies, which was something that, evidently, infuriated her to no end.

"and how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" Chika asked with dangerously narrowed eyes.

"Your reputation precedes you" he answered absentmindedly, not really appearing to be fazed.

At the mention of her reputation, Chika visibly puffed up in pride. Afterall, the Leanbox oracle did take pride in her ability to satisfy her goddess' tastes and preferences.

"Is that so~" Chika chirped cheerily, closing her eyes in pride and putting on an air of superiority.

"Indeed" said Anthony with an absentminded nod and a blase voice. "Since you are essentially a Vert-loving and all-Vert-knowing stalker who is unhealthily obssessed with becoming Lady Vert's little sister/lover, who is prone to randomly launching into exaggerated episodes of feigned weakness and sickness for Lady Vert's positive favor at the most inappropriate times, I'd say you'd undoubtedly understand the act of making a mountain out of a mole hi-"

 _ **-*HEAVEN FIST OF PAIN*-**_

Before Anthony could finish that piece of dialogue, the researcher found that his face was firmly planted on the table with a small crater surrounding his head's impact zone, after finding himself on the receiving end of one verily vexed and vengeful vert-loving oracle's fist slamming down on his head with a force that would give Blanc a run for her money.

For her part, Chika didn't look all that different from before, she still had the close-eyed smile and she was still puffed up in pride...whether its because of her taking pride in her reputation or the fact that she finally got to vent her frustration on her companion remains to be seen.

When Tony finally managed to dislodge his face from the table, his reading glasses now had web-like cracks and his nose was (conveniently) sporting a band aid, but he looked to be puzzled and at a loss more than anything.

For his part, he didn't really understand why his previous statement would elicit such a reaction from the oracle of Leanbox, he was only stating facts based on his own observations, speculations, and investigations, afterall. If she was supposedly angry with him vocalizing the reputation she garnered, then why did she look so pleased with herself when he first mentioned it.

More to the point, if she would get upset and angry over people stating and voicing out what is easily noticeable and apparent in her personality then why would she be so open and obvious with her...tendencies and eccentricities for Lady Green Heart in the first place?

He just didn't understand, but whether or not this was some kind of personality quirk of his will be left to the reader's discretion.

He made a mental note to look into that matter on a later date, he always did like the idea of obtaining new kernels of knowledge and pieces of information for research.

Right now though, he had bigger fish to fry.

"On a different note, if this trend were allowed to continue for a longer period of time, its entirely possible that the people may continue to lose faith in the goddesses to the point where they wouldn't be able to carry out their duties in protecting Gamindustri, which will eventually lead to the people completely withdrawing their support fpr the goddesses, if not the people starting their own cults and syndicates that worship false deities, if not the vanquished deity of sin, which may or may not lead to said deity's unfortunate ressurection and considering the goddesses' condition if that were to happen, well the outcome would be pretty obvious and will ultimately lead to life in Gamindustri ceasing to exist." Tony said with a blase noncommittal tone and a straight face.

Irritation completely forgotten, Chika could only gape at the researcher sitting in front of her casually drinking his iced tea, both at how dire the mental image he painted was and how calm he was **THE ENTIRE TIME** he painted said mental image.

 _Does anything even faze this guy?_ Chika thought to herself incredulously. The way he talked about a possible apocalypse, you'd think he dealt with something similar on a daily basis.

Spotting her expression, Tony shrugged noncommitally in his defense.

"It's a possibility based solely on hypotheses derived from speculation and application of the law of causality, but still purely hypothetical and inherent in nature." Tony paused his clinically factual comment to adjust his glasses and bring out a grey calculator-sized typewriter-like device, before typing on the device rapidly as it started churning out a long strip of paper while he continued. "By my calculations, after taking into account the countermeasures the goddesses would take to prevent the continued loss of shares, the odds of such an event occuring from something so simple as boredom in the populace amounts to approximately 946, 289, 926, 625, 916, 935, 528, 820 to 1. In layman's terms, something like that isn't likely to happen"

"If you have time to anticipate a possible apocalypse, talk about said apocalypse so blasely and calculating the odds of such a thing happening, then maybe you should think of ways to prevent it and solutions to the problem!" Exclaimed an indignant Chika as she glared at the young man.

She was mostly outraged by the fact that he knew something like this could happen to Gamindustri (especially her darling Vert~) and he acted like he couldn't even be bothered to care. The fact that Tony was so dismissively blase about the whole thing was what angered her the most.

Tony stared at her for a few seconds, before he gave her a wide cheshire cat grin, his expression morphing into one that could only be described as smug, which only served to infuriate the oracle even more...for some reason.

"You say that like I don't _already_ have a solution~" Tony chirped smugly, while Chika fumed. "If you want to know what it is, then feel free to read the second to the last page of that file folder. I have a feeling that what it contains will grab you like Lady Green Heart does to you in your dreams"

Chika was torn between raising an eyebrow in amusement at her companion raising the bar _that_ high and being indignant at said companion using such a comparison so _smugly._

In a manner reminiscent of a true tsundere, Chika huffily flipped through the papers compiled in the folder, turning her nose up in the air ever so slightly to project an air of superiority, until she reached the page Tony asked her to read.

As she read the paper containing the solution Tony had proposed, Chika tried to maintain some semblance of her dignity by trying to look like she wasn't impressed.

It was, admittedly, difficult because what Tony was suggesting wasn't half-bad and logically, it would solve the aforementioned problems the citizens were having with the lack of entertainment.

However, seeing as that she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her impressed by the solution he looked so smug about, Chika chose to lay the folder back down and cross her arms.

"You do realize that this a bit unorthodox, don't you?" Chika inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Instantly, Tony's demeanor shifted to his earlier clinically blase attitude.

"That's true, since the goddesses have mainly focused on creating new games and game consoles to provide entertainment for the populace, thus far, with the exception of Lowee and Leanbox that have their amusement parks and concerts respectively, but the former would eventually grow old with the people and as for the latter...well..." Tony made a vague gesture with his left hand. "we can't exactly have 5pb stage a concert everytime the people are bored, now can we?"

Chika nodded her head minutely in agreement.

"Furthermore, by creating a new TV channel that showcases various programs featuring the CPU's and CPU candidates themselves, as well as, their friends, we would be addressing the core issues of the people's discontentment."

Tony raised his index finger. "One, we'll be providing them with a source of entertainment outside of playing video games." He raised his middle finger. "Two, we'll be drawing their attention away from the consoles and games they can't afford by providing a cheaper source of entertainment" he raised his ring finger. "three, we'll bettering the entertainment quality of the internep and cable TV" he raised his pinky. "and four, it makes the people believe that the goddesses are making an effort to improve the citizen's lives."

"...that's logical..." Chika admitted grudgingly.

"Also, with every orthodox attempt to cease the slow decline in shares proving to be ineffective, wouldn't a more unorthodox attempt be called for?" Tony asked in a blase tone with a raised eyebrow.

"..."

Chika was starting to realize that arguing with an ultra knowledgeable and super intelligent researcher was, for all intents and purposes, pretty fruitless...which irritated her even more. She didn't want to give in so easily to this guy, who had done nothing but irritate so far, either by just being dismissively absentminded and blase about her or being so smug about the solution he formulated.

 _Giving in now equals admitting that there's nothing wrong with hus proposed solution, which would undoubtedly fuel this guy's ego even more and come hell or high water I won't give him that kind of satisfaction!_ Thought an irked Chika as she bit her thumb in her irritation.

"This venture will take a surplus of manpower that we don't have." Chika stated with crossed arms.

"Manual labor is of no issue, I have various androids in my inventory that can be programmed to complete any task" Tony replied, as blase, dismissive and absentminded as ever.

"The CPUs and CPU candidates have their nations to run and can't always be featured in a TV program."

"Simply create programs featuring their friends, as well as, mention that the goddesses are busy fod the moment. The rarity of their appearances would garner much of the citizens' attention when a program _does_ feature them"

"Programs that are going to be featured during the TV channel's debut?"

"Several feasible programs have already planned out in advance and are awaiting approval"

"Equipment needed for filmimg?"

"All in my inventory"

"Funding?"

"I'm sure the goddesses can afford to pay for food and I doubt their friends would charge them if it'll help the shares"

"Location?"

"Mapped out and decided upon."

"Casting?"

"Decided upon and awaiting approval"

"Screenplay?"

"Written out and awaiting approval"

Chika gritted her teeth in frustration at how blase and dismissive Tony was being about every issue she raised. Inwardly, she applauded the young researcher for thinking ahead, as well as, relieved that there would be little to no problems if tjis project was launched, but she would never let him know that.

"Th-the...Filmindustri Channel...?" Chika blurted out, grasping at straws.

Tony looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if she had grown a second head, not initially comprehending what the oracle meant. He just kept staring at her for a long time, which sort of made Chika uncomfortable, as well as, feel kinda dumb.

"It was the only self-explanatory title I could think of that didn't any cause of an issue of copyright infringement" Tony responded, sounding and looking a little uncertain as he continued to stare at the oracle weirdly. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Chika cleared throat evasively and waved her hand dismissively.

"It'll suffice" Chika said with a relenting sigh, trying to maintain a modicum of dignity and superiority. "Your solution is sound, but we'll still need to run it by Vert and the other goddesses, as well as, everyone involved for their approval."

For the first time since their meeting started, Tony actually blanched, something that Chika took great amusement and bemusement in seeing.

 _Was it something I said?_ She mused to herself.

"D-do I really have to be there...d-during t-the p-pitch?" Tony asked shakily.

Inwardly cackling at the sight, Chika smiled innocently at the young researcher.

"But of course, since you were the one who thought of this solution, its only fair that you would get to present it to the goddesses. Give credit where its due and all that."

"We-well if th-that's the case the-then you sh-should be there too"

"Naturally, since I'll be the one to present this to my darling Vert and ask her to hold a conference just for this very purpose"

Chika took no small delight in relishing the mortified expression on her companion's face that grew even paler (if that was even possible), his rubik's cube all but forgotten in his hand.

The oracle of green stood up primly with a triumphant, smug and sweet smile on her face.

"I'll forward you the details of the CPU Summit sometime later today~"

Tony paled even further, the rubik's cube in his hand shaking visibly.

"C-C-C-CPU S-S-Summit...?"

"Why, of course~ Something like this must be brought to all of the goddesses' and all of their friends' attention as soon as possible~ what better way to do so than by calling a CPU Summit?" Chika said smiling and fluttering her eyelashes innocently, inwardly cackling as Tony grew more horrified with each word.

With her piece said, Chika turned and left the café, feeling quite triumphant and self-satisfied...

 **-*GA-THUD*-**

...and completely missing the sight of Anthony Greenwich fainting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, so that ends the prologue for this little story of mine...which is essentially just a whole chapter of conversing in a café with one character pissing off the other.**

 **For a more concrete idea of Anthony's physique and general form, try looking up a picture of Hideyoshi from Baka and Test and simply imagine him in the outfit and with the features described above, the end result would be pretty close to how my OC looks like. They pretty much sound the same too, if you watched the dubbed version that is.**

 **Now, with regards to Chika's character and portrayal in the prologue, I think that, Vert-loving obssessiveness and BS drama queen tendencies aside, Chika is someone...who takes pride in her position as oracle and expects a modicum of respect as Vert's right hand as indicated by this piece of dialogue from the second game "I am the oracle of Leanbox, Chika Hakozaki. Keep that in mind".**

 **In my opinion, if Chika ever encountered someone who openly disregards or dismisses or unintentionally desecrates the title she so proudly wears, then this would be a pretty accurate description of how she would've reacted.**

 **Please feel free to tell me what you think in a review and if you want to see more just click on the follow/favorite button below.**


End file.
